1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a lens driving apparatus and method capable of improving a physical vibration generated by a lens driving actuator when auto focusing and improving a driving speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, imaging apparatuses such as mobile communication terminal employing a camera function and digital cameras have been generally used.
Such imaging apparatuses employ an auto focusing function for convenience of use.
To perform the auto focusing function, an imaging apparatus includes a lens, an actuator partially formed of an instrument and driving the lens, and a driver controlling the driving of the actuator.
The imaging apparatus transfers the lens to a plurality of preset focus positions, obtains image information about 15 times per second, and detects most accurate position based on the obtained image information. In the described process, when the actuator transfers the lens to the plurality of focus positions, since the actuator is formed of an instrument, a physical vibration is generated and it is difficult to perform accurate auto focusing.